The Moon and the Star
by sittingonmythroneofglass
Summary: The story of how Remus and Sirius, became lovers, friends and everything to each other. A growing collection of wolfstar one shots.
1. The Moon and the Star

_The Moon and the Star_

It hurt, it hurt every time. Every full moon, Remus Lupin was forced to go through the horrible transformation into his werewolf form. Every time, Remus transformed he wished that it was the last. He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the young of ten, after his father insulted Fenrir. It was Remus's third year at Hogwarts; it still shocked him that he was able to attend. The June before Remus started at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore had come to his family home, to discuss the opportunity of Remus attending Hogwarts. Remus had always wanted to attend, and had read many books about the school, including _Hogwarts: A history_, and been ecstatic to learn that he would attend that September.

This year was the first year that Remus had allowed himself to become close friends with anyone at school, he was always scared that he would hurt them, or that they would find out what he is and hate him. Remus shared a dorm with room with three other Gryffindor's, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black. James and Sirius had a certain knack for trouble and were always dragging Peter and Remus down with them. Peter, much like Remus was a quiet boy, who tried to avoid getting into trouble. This year Remus, Peter, James and Sirius had become practically inseparable; they had started to do everything together. Remus was beginning to worry that they would realise what he was, because even though the other boys didn't pay attention in class, they were extremely smart.

"Hey Remus, how was the funeral," asked Sirius Black.

"Oh, it was nice, I suppose, as nice as a funeral can get," replied Remus, egger to change the topic.

Sensing Remus's discomfort, James changed the topic to their plans for another prank on the Slytherin's. "We could change the green on their uniforms to hot pink! And make all their hair blonde with pink and purple streaks! The Slytherin's would freak, especially Snape!" Said James enthusiastically. The prank plans continued to the end of breakfast and on their way to potions.

While waiting for Professor Slughorn, the four boys started talking to Lily Evans, Alice Griffiths and Marlene McKinnon. "My Lily flower, will you go out with me?" Asked the ever so persistent James Potter. "Arrgh you stuck up, arrogant, toe rag! Why do you not understand? I don't want to out with you…. Ever!" replied the extremely annoyed Lily Evans. "Why not my Lily flower, we could be so very good together," but before Lily could reply, Professor Slughorn walked into the classroom and started the lesson.

Potions is Remus's weakest subject, he had to work hard for his marks in every subject, but Potions was by far the worse.

Later while working on a Charms essay in the dorm room, Peter, James's and Sirius asked to talk to him. Which was weird considering that they had shared a dorm room for three years. "We know…." said James,_ what, they can't know, hang on, calm down Remus, he is probably just talking about charms, yeah, he's just talking about charms. _"That you are a werewolf," Remus swallowed loudly. "Please don't hate me, please, please don't hate me".

"Why would we hate you mate, its frickin awesome" said Peter. "I'm a monster Pete, nothing more than a terrible monster," "you are definitely not a monster and definitely not nothing" said Sirius, looking directly into Remus eyes. "You don't know that Sirius," "Yeah, Moony, you're not a monster," said James. "Moony?" asked Peter, "yeah, Moony" replied James. "I like it, think it suits you real well."


	2. Trouble in the Library

Trouble in the library

"Mooooooooonnyyyyyyy will you please stop reading and come outside?" ask an ever so annoyed Sirius,

"exams aren't for another two months, come and play quidditch with us?"

"I can't Sirius, not all of us are given your ability to ace every exam without studying or paying attention in class" replied Remus, not even bothering to look up from his book. "Fine," replied Sirius "I will bring the fun to you."

Three minutes later…..

Remus saw something zoom over his head, and crash into a bookshelf,

"Sirius! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"I am playing Quiditch…."

"In the middle of the library!"

Thank Merlin that Remus was sitting way up the back of the library where Madam Prince could not see them, but it wouldn't be long till she came to see what the ruckus was about.

"Well, you wouldn't come outside and I wanted to play quiditch with you" said Sirius shyly.

"Come here, you giant idiot" pulling Sirius into a kiss. Sirius's lips crashed into Remus, in a bruising force. Pulling James invisibility cloak over the two of them, Sirius moved on top of Remus, straddling him. Pulling away from Sirius, Remus asked "Are you insane? We could get caught, what if someone saw us?"

"You worry too much, my dear, sweet, not so innocent Remus, do you thing I would ever let someone see us, we are under the cloak in case you didn't notice"

"What if they hear us Sirius?"

"I will cast a silencing spell" Kissing Remus's neck, "Thank-you" replied Remus before pushing Sirius under him.


	3. Puppy Love

Puppy love

"Sirius, come here, quickly!" yelled Remus to his partner in crime and lover, Sirius Black. "What, oh my God, are you okay" said Sirius when he saw Remus clutching his side. Smiling, Remus brought the small brown puppy from under his cloak.

"Holy shit! Oh Merlin, look how cute it is! Are you lost little fella? Oh aren't you the most perfect little puppy that ever existed!"

"Wow, Sirius calm down, he was on the porch, there is no way that we can keep him, so don't get attached"

"What are you talking about Remus of course we will keep the little guy, how could we ever get rid of him"

"Have you forgotten what I am, Sirius, there is no way that we can keep this little puppy" said Remus, trying to ignore Sirius's sad puppy eyes. Remus knew that it was a lost cause and they would keep the puppy, but he was worried what would happen if it got injured or worse killed during one of his transformations.

"Please, please, please, Remus, I would walk it, and feed it"

"You're forgetting bathing" replied Remus, smiling down at the little puppy. Sirius thought about this for a moment before replying, "I will bathe it too."

Sirius continued cuddling and playing with the puppy for hours, and the puppy ended up staying for a whole week. Remus watched Sirius grow extremely attached to the dog and care for it deeply. After seven days of Sirius's smiles Remus could not bare to take the puppy away from him.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Remus.

Breaking into the largest smile Remus had ever seen, Sirius yelled "I love you!"


	4. Grow Up

"What do you want to be when you finally grow up Sirius?" asked Remus.

"How old exactly"

"When we graduate?" replied Remus.

"Become an auror….maybe," said Sirius uncertainly.

"Maybe become an auror? You sound extremely serious about that career path," said Remus sarcastically.

"I am Sirius"

"When are you finally going to grow up and act like an adult Sirius?"

"Never," replied Sirius determinately, "Why should I? Being teenager is so much more fun."


	5. Should be Studying

Room Mate

Sirius Black shared his Gryindor dorm room with four other boys, three of whom were part of the marauders, two were also amiguses and one of whom was the love of his life- even if he didn't know it yet.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew and Remus Lupin were spending a lazy Sunday afternoon in their dorm room.

Sirius had so fair spent approximately 4 hours staring a certain werewolf and then turning away every time said werewolf so much as looked his way. He knew that he desperately needed to be studying for the potions exam as he hadn't been paying attention all year, but every time he tried to study Remus would play with his hair and he would lose focus all over again.

Remus knew that Sirius was watching him; he had a sneaky suspicion that Sirius had a little crush on him. Remus knew that he probably shouldn't like that fact, but he did and had no idea what to do about it.

So far he had spent 4 and a half hours pretending to study for potions, but had not done a single thing. He could feel Sirius's eyes on his back, but every time he turned around Sirius would glance away.

James Potter had been watching Sirius and Remus play eye tiggy all afternoon. They had both told James about their feelings for each other but neither of them had the guts to tell the other how they feel. James, Lily and Peter had a plan to get them together, but Remus and Sirius just need seem to cooperate with their plan.

Thank goodness that Lily had been 'tutoring' him, thought James.

Peter could not believe that Remus and Sirius were still not together. They had spent all afternoon staring at each other and then avoiding each other's eyes. Unlike James Peter had not been watching the two, but instead rereading the potions notes the Severus wrote for him. Unlike the rest of the marauders, Peter had always struggled to maintain a passing grade but since Peter had become friends with the Slytherin's Peter had found it easier and easier to get better grades. It probably had something to do with the fact that the Slytherin's helped him study and understand what was actually going on in class as well as the new found superiority and confident that came with knowing that the Dark Lord was interested in him.


End file.
